Lugar en el mundo
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en lo sucedido en Age of Ultron.


Hola *w* aquí os dejo una pequeña historia basada en "Age of Ultron"

 _Advertencia: **GRAN** spoiler de la película, así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad_

* * *

 **Lugar en el mundo**

Ellos no escogieron esa vida, nadie lo haría, solamente les fue arrebatada, sin preguntar. Su familia feliz fue destrozada en cuestión de segundos, aquellos padres que siempre los esperaban con una sonrisa ya no estaban y nunca más volverían a sentir el calor de una verdadera familia. En su lugar solo quedaba el terror y preguntas sin respuesta en sus vidas. ¿Qué será de nosotros?, ¿Estallará la bomba?, ¿Sobreviviremos?. Pero aquellas preguntas eran demasiado para un par de jóvenes que hasta hace unas horas desconocían la crueldad del mundo.

Ahora ya nada importaba, las medallas de Pietro carecían de valor, los vestidos de Wanda se hallaban desgarrados en lo que quedaba de suelo en aquel edificio en ruinas. Todo carecía de sentido. Lo único que distraía a los jóvenes de aquellas horas de angustia donde no sabían si vivirían o no, era la compañía del otro, abrazados como podían debajo de la cama, intentando en vano dejar de temblar y darse apoyo mutuo.

Si aquello no cambia la vida de alguien para siempre nada lo hará. Durante dos días, dos horribles y aterradores días, el pensamiento que más pasaba por la mente de aquellos jóvenes era el porqué, ¿Por qué Tony Stark haría semejante masacre?, más nuevamente no recibirían respuesta alguna. Seguro que aquel hombre ni siquiera tenía una idea del número de víctimas gracias a sus armas mortales, para alguien millonario y sin preocupaciones, no habría ninguna diferencia pues los humanos solo son números que pueden ser reemplazados.

Dentro de la mente de los hermanos solo había pensamientos negativos junto con su odio creciendo a cada segundo, se vengarían a como de lugar.

Probablemente no fue de la mejor manera y al contrario de lo que dicen el fin no justifica los medios. Pero al sentirse incapaces de lograr algo con la justicia y por sus propios medios, se vieron obligados a buscar la ayuda de alguien más, alguien mucho más fuerte y poderoso, que les prometió la fuerza para poder vengarse de ese hombre al que sólo le importaba su dinero o sí mismo. A los hermanos Maximoff solo les hizo falta verse el uno al otro por unos segundos, sin ninguna palabra de por medio estaban seguros de lo que querían. Hubiesen vendido su alma con gusto si eso les aseguraba su venganza.

Aún así nada los preparó para lo que les esperaba. Cada segundo, minuto, hora o día encerrados en aquel laboratorio o mejor dicho prisión, era una tortura. La muerte parecía el paraíso en comparación, pero no se rindieron, no podían. Los gritos de los demás experimentos eran la música del día a día, una que no podían parar aunque quisiesen.

Cada día se sentían menos humanos, en su lugar se estaban volviendo una cáscara vacía que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, lo único que sabían con certeza, es que sus celdas estaban una al lado de la otra, más no podían verse o escucharse, pero sentían igualmente la presencia del otro, de lo único que los mantenía con cordura en aquel infierno.

Wanda comenzó a tener pesadillas por las noches, no las que tenía desde la muerte de sus padres, estas eran completamente diferentes y mucho, mucho peores. Escuchaba voces en su cabeza y no lograba acallarlas, sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura, necesitaba a su hermano más que nunca, para que le dijese que todo estaría bien, aunque sabía que no lo estaría. A los pocos días comenzó a escuchar golpes en la celda de al lado, su hermano también estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Pietro sentía a su cuerpo temblar y por más que quería no podía evitarlo, no sabía si era de frío, miedo o algo más, todo se volvía lento a su alrededor y las paredes de la celda parecían estar mucho más cerca que de costumbre, chocando contra ellas sin poderlo evitar.

Cuando creían que no podría ir a peor, se equivocaron nuevamente. Los experimentos pararon, parecía que algo dentro de ellos comenzaba a brotar y ahora solo tocaba entrenar aquello. Eso fue el verdadero infierno. Pietro sentía que cada paso que daba sería el último, aquello era demasiado para él, pero no tenía permitido rendirse, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Wanda sufría dolores de cabeza, cada vez que intentaba mover algo con su mente o meterse en la mente de alguien, parecía que su cerebro se negaba a aquello y deseaba matarla desde dentro, por eso le enviaba aquellos dolores. Su cuerpo se estaba pudriendo y quería llevársela con él, o al menos eso le parecía a la joven Maximoff.

Pero también sobrevivieron a eso.

El día en que sus celdas se abrieron por primera vez no se lo podían creer. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar al otro desesperadamente.

Pero no estaban preparados para lo que vieron.

Demasiado tiempo había pasado, ahora solo veían a un cascarón vacío frente a sus ojos, un cuerpo demacrado y unos ojos vacíos, sin fuerzas ni esperanzas de seguir.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Pietro preocupado

Y así era, da igual lo que había pasado, el chico seguía siendo el hermano mayor que se preocupaba por su hermana.

\- No - añadió la chica mientras sentía que todo dentro suya se quebraba, pero tenía a su hermano de vuelta - Pero soy fuerte, ahora por fin lo soy -

Pietro no dijo nada, pero sabía que ella lo era, que ambos lo eran, pues da igual todo lo malo que les sucedía, ellos seguían adelante, no dudaban y tenían su meta cada vez más cerca.

Las armas de combate también tienen miedo, aquellos que fueron construidos para matar también dudaban, más aún en su primera misión. Pero al escuchar el nombre de Stark la sangre parecía hervirles en las venas. Al ver a los avengers intentar atacar la mansión, el mayor no dudó en ir a hacerles compañía.

\- Vuelvo enseguida - dijo con una sonrisa de burla ante lo irónico de la frase

\- Voy contigo - añadió Wanda más su hermano negó con la cabeza

\- Defiende la mansión y destroza a todo aquel que intente entrar - le pidió el chico

Así trabajaban mejor, Pietro podía sentirse libre en medio del bosque, pudiendo correr tanto como quería por primera vez desde que su poder se manifestó. Mientras tanto Wanda se dedicó a darle una buena impresión al capitán América y enseñarle unas "bellas" imágenes a Iron Man.

En ningún momento lamentaron nada, al igual que HYDRA los había usado, ellos también los usaron, ahora que tenían sus poderes podían usarlos para lo que querían, venganza.

Quizás cualquier otra persona se hubiese dado cuenta, de que un robot con apariencia peligrosa no podía tratar nada bueno, pero estaban tan desesperados por la posibilidad de matar a Stark que no se dieron cuenta de ello. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Habían logrado enfadar a los avengers, ayudaron a Ultron a conseguir materiales y a crearse un cuerpo, o al menos casi a lograrlo, pues la menor de los Maximoff logró darse cuenta de los verdaderos planes de éste y acabaron huyendo.

Todo lo que querían era poder vengar a sus padres, poder cerrar los ojos por las noches sin más pesadillas, pero en su lugar solo lograron destrozar sus cuerpos, mentes y estar a un paso de ayudar a destruir el mundo. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo por lo que habían peleado si ahora dejarían de existir?.

Por eso mismo querían enmendar sus errores, acabar con Ultron aun si eso significaba unirse a los avengers y con eso ver a Stark como a un aliado temporal. Eso no sería nada fácil.

Aún así no se rindieron, con la ayuda de Visión que también acabó uniéndose al equipo de forma inesperada, estaban dispuestos a pelear por salvar el mundo. Juntos.

Por primera vez no eran sólo los hermanos Maximoff solos contra el mundo, ahora eran los avengers peleando por un bien común, salvarlos a todos sin excepción alguna. Por unos breves momentos podían sentirse como unos superhéroes, orgullosos de si mismos, claro está, si no hubiesen ayudado a Ultron al principio, pero eso podía olvidarse por unos minutos.

Evacuar a la ciudad fue más o menos fácil gracias a los gemelos, pero les faltó tiempo, aún quedaban personas en ella cuando comenzó a desprenderse de la tierra y a elevarse por el cielo. Eso solo podía significar más problemas. Aquello de ser un avenger no parecía ser trabajo fácil, de hecho era una mierda. Después de aquella misión suicida lo más normal sería renunciar. Si salían vivos de ahí.

Una iglesia convertida en el centro de la destrucción, aquello era ironía pura. Pero de alguna manera peleando todos juntos para defender algo por el bien común se sentía bien. Da igual cuantos robots venían sin parar, no se dejaban vencer, se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente y protegían la llave, juntos eran fuertes.

El caos de poderes, pólvora, flechas, el ruido de golpes, metal desgarrándose, quejidos de dolor y otros no los hacían parar, seguían peleando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que no quedase un maldito enemigo funcionando.

Ultron estaba casi acabado, apenas podía moverse y los robots restantes estaban siendo aniquilados. Los avengers se preparaban para huir y rescatar a las personas restantes en la ciudad.

Las ruedas del destino comenzaron a girar y en Wanda sonaron las palabras que Clint le había dicho sobre su trabajo, en ese momento sintió responsabilidad, debía proteger el núcleo.

\- Es mi deber - dijo la joven mientras miraba a Clint, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él mismo le había dicho antes

Cómo era de esperarse, Pietro fue a buscarla, él no pensaba dejar a su hermana sola.

Sé cuidarme sola, quería decir ella, pero al ser capaz de ver las pesadillas de los demás, también era conocedora de las propias y de esa misma manera tenía miedo, de dejarlo ir y perder a su única familia viva, a su hermano. Por eso mismo fue egoísta, por eso mismo le pidió que se quedase, tal y como le pedía protección cuando era pequeña, estaba aterrada y tenía miedo de perderlo.

\- Necesitaré ayuda para proteger el núcleo - pidió ella al fin pero aquello sonó casi como una orden lo cual hizo sonreír a su hermano

\- Soy doce minutos mayor que tú, así que no me des órdenes - añadió con una de sus típicas sonrisas

Pietro se sentía útil para ella después de tantos años y aun cuando sabía que ella era capaz de defenderse perfectamente sola.

Fue complicado y difícil, pero los avengers lograron acabar con todos y cada uno de los robots de Ultron. Al final cuando la ciudad fue completamente evacuada, les dieron la señal para que también fuesen a una de las naves. Pietro usó su velocidad y en unos instantes estaban allí, subieron a una nave y la ciudad comenzó a caer. Gracias a Stark y a Thor no acabó destruyendo la tierra, mientras que Visión acabó con el último Ultron en medio del bosque, acabando así por fin con aquella amenaza.

Después de eso todos tomaron un tiempo libre, lo necesitaban. Clint volvió con su esposa, Banner desapareció, Thor volvió a Asgard a investigar, Tony volvió a su mansión y Natasha y Steve se quedaron para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, los nuevos avengers.

Wanda no pensó que después de aquella batalla seguirían formando parte del equipo, pero era una manera de ayudar a personas que pasaron por lo mismo que ellos y además no estaban solos, los hermanos tenían nuevos amigos o por así decirlo familia. Un lugar donde estar, la familia de los avengers y les gustaba como sonaba eso.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantó Quicksilver y su muerte me pareció muy triste e innecesaria así que aquí escribí la versión que me hubiese gustado ver :) espero que os haya gustado verla tanto como a mi escribirla ^^


End file.
